The Hybrid Wars Book Three: The Final End
by GhostDog401
Summary: The Fallen have risen, the line between friend and foe blurred, the Final End is coming, for the better or for the worse. Third Book to the Hybrid Wars is HERE!
1. New Power, New Responsiblity

**Okay I am so sorry this took so long! You guys can thank my faithful revier Darkness Bandit who told me to post XD so ya here you go**

**WELCOME TO THE THIRD installment OF THE HYBRID WARS! **_**THE FINAL END! **_

**This chapter is for Darkness Bandit!**

**Chapter 1: New Power, New Responsibility**

Ivy flew quickly through the Ghost Zone; the many Fallen followed her, their faces filled with hope a hope that for them had once been long forgotten. She couldn't let them lose that hope she had to help them, she had to make it. She looked over her shoulder to see the more stable Fallen, helping the less stable. The older helping the younger, comforting those that were crying about how they were all going to die and how they wanted their other half.

Suddenly Ivy saw the swirling mass of green in front of her. "We're almost there!" She yelled. "Just a little further!" _We're going to make it_, she thought. _We're going to make it_. Then as if it existed for the sole purpose to dash her hopes, the portal began to get smaller and smaller. _No, _she thought. Quickly she grabbed the nearest Fallen next to her, a small Indian girl about the age of seven. She started to throw the girl into the portal, "there's a women out there. Tell her to keep the portal open."

The girl nodded and was gone. Quickly Ivy began to grab Fallen, shoving them into the portal that continued to get smaller and smaller. "Hurry! Hurry!" She yelled at them shoving one in after the other.

Finally she got the last Fallen in and she quickly flew into the portal. The sight on the other side made her gasp. There standing was he mom; she had cuffs over her hands and ankles, and a big bruise on her cheek. Standing next to her was a hunter, all the Fallen were gone, Ivy gulped what had happened to them?

"Kelly," her mom gasped. "Kelly run!"

Ivy felt her blood boil as the man slapped her mom and hissed, "Quiet traitor!"

Ivy felt her eyes start to glow dramatically as she glared at the man.

"Oh the angry eyes," he taunted as she just continued to glare at him.

"Where are the other halfas?" She growled at him.

"You can't make me tell," He said with a smirk.

Ivy felt her eyes starting to glow, but it was a different type of glow, it was more powerful and stronger.

"Tell me and let her go!" Ivy screamed, her voice seemed to have changed. It sounded more powerful as well and it seemed to echo of invisible walls and back at the man and then her, and it scared her.

The man's dark green eyes suddenly began to glow her same shade of purple and he seemed to wobble around in place as she glared at him. Suddenly he gasped and fell to the ground twitching.

"No, never," he screamed. "Stop it, please, stop it!" He began again to twitch violently and flop around on the ground.

Ivy watched in horror as the man continued to fight and scream with some unknown force, then suddenly he spotted twitching and stood up and walked over to her.

His eyes were now a solid purple, her purple, and he walked up to her. "I am your servant, powerful one." He spoke to her in a monotone and seemed to stare ahead at nothing. "Tell me what I must, do."

Ivy stared at the man amazed, "um let my mom go please."

His eyes flicked again to his normal dark green and his whole body seemed to shiver, before he nodded his head and pulled the cuffs off her mom. Ivy watched amazed as the man twitched, trying to fight for the control he didn't have, she wasn't aware of the great amounts of energy that seemed to leave her, with each minute.

She made the man look at her again and asked, "Where are the other Fallen?"

The man's eyes twitched valiantly, purple, green, purple, green. He fell to the ground lifting his hands to his head, "no, no." He mumbled eyes rolling back into his head, "get out of my head, ghost, get out."

He once again fell to the ground twitching and rolling, finally his eyes settled on purple and he looked up at the ceiling as he said, "in the cages, you'll need this key."

With that he threw a ring of keys at her, it was then that Ivy became aware of the energy and power draining from her, she felt her eyes go back to their normal tone of purple and she fell to the ground, the last thing she saw before the darkness took over her was, her mom rushing to her side and a purple flash.

**THEHYBRIDWARSRULE!**

Kelly awoke to somebody shaking her gently and calling her name. Groaning her eyes fluttered open and was meant with a tight hug and loud sobs.

"Oh Kelly," Her mom cried, clutching to Kelly like she would never let go. "I thought you were dead. Please don't ever do that again, it-it scared me I thought I had lost you."

Kelly tried to form words to tell her mom she was okay, but couldn't. Her throat was dry and all that came out was a horse wheeze.

Kelly's mom's eyes widened as she carefully checked Kelly's throat. Her eyes seemed to relax a little as she explained. "You're just tired and really need a drink. Just take it easy honey. When was the last time you had a drink?"

Kelly shrugged then motioned to the cells and her mom looked to see all the Fallen. They were all huddled up in the cages, some pressed as far away from the clear window, while others were pushing up against it.

Her mom nodded, "Can you stand?"

Kelly nodded slowly and using her mom as a crutch stood up shakily. Again she gestured towards the cells and mimicked twisting a key.

Her mom nodded and carefully went up to each cage slowly, Kelly following her, and pressed the key against each one. Kelly watched as the clear window dissolved and watched as Fallen rushed out to hug their other half. Some of them tried to get back into each other as well, from everywhere from over shadowing their human half, to running into each other at high speeds, nothing worked.

Finally they got to Nick's cage, Kelly watched as she unlocked it and felt tears come to her eyes as she watched Nick and his vampire half Firespark, ran into each other, mimicking each other's movements as they tried to get into each other.

Kelly didn't notice her mom unlock the cage of a werewolf halfa. She had deep green eyes and amber red hair. Her werewolf had the same amber red fur and yellow eyes, but what caught Kelly's attention was the rose shaped mark on the wolf's shoulder gleaming against the darkness of the basement.

"Thorn," whispered as the wolf turned to her simultaneously with Amber. She was so surprised she didn't even realize that her voice was now working.

"Kelly," whispered Amber, as she reached out towards her. "Please help me."

Kelly stumbled back, "Don't touch me, traitor!"

Then she saw Amber do the one thing she never thought she would see her do. She fell to her knees and cried. The traitor cried as she begged for Kelly to forgive her, as she explained how she had been blinded by thinking that she could get accepted by her parents again, how she had been wrong.

Kelly watched as Thorn began to howl to the sky and nudge Amber with her nose.

"They took her from me Kelly," She spoke softly petting Thorn. "I thought that I could get rid of her, but I can't and now I realize I don't want to. Thorn she's part of me, please." She looked up at Kelly begging her, her eyes filled with tears. "Please help me."

Kelly stood there frozen unsure of what to do, she was broken away from her thoughts when her mom yelled her name and told her to get the Fallen to the room in the back.

Making a decision she was unsure of she grabbed Amber's hand and then grabbed Nick's. "We started this together we're gonna finish it together."

She watched Nick blush and felt him squeeze her hand tighter. She watched as Amber looked up at her in shock and muttered thank you over and over as if her life depended on it.

And with that Two Fallen, a Ghost Halfa, and her mom. Led thousands of Fallen to a room in the back of the hallway. To a room where they would be connected back to their other halves.

**Okay so ya people please review so sorry this took FOREVER! **

**Please Review even a smiley will do!**


	2. Unlocking the Fallen,Finding a Phantom

**Next Chapter! Also if you like _The Hybrid Wars _you will probably like a series I'm doing with a couple of people here on Fanfiction. Look on my profile, under DeviantART and YouTube, its called HUNTED**

**Chapter 2: Unlocking the Fallen and Finding a Phantom**

"Kelly," Her mom said as she hooked the many Fallen up to tables with their other halves. "Did you get the key I needed?"

Kelly nodded and held out the green, silver key with the skeleton's head on top. "Why did you need it?"

Her mother took the key and examined it. "The Skeleton Key is a key that can unlock anything, I'm hoping it can er unlock whatever they did to block the halfa's halves from melding with each other."

Kelly watched in amazement as she placed the key into a slot connecting two tables together, on one side was the halfa known as Ryan Little on the other side was his ghost counterpart named Uppercut.

Kelly's mom bit her lip as she said softly, "Ryan, Uppercut this may hurt, but you're gonna have to trust me okay."

Both halves nodded simultaneously and closed their eyes waiting for the pain. Kelly's mom turned the key with a quick jerk and instantly both halves began screaming and twitching again their restraints. The key was now shaking and glowing brighter and a weird green/purple glow surrounded both of them and tried to pull them closer.

"Kelly," her mom commanded. "Let Ryan and Uppercut go now!"

Kelly didn't hesitate to push the button and allow Ryan and Uppercut's cuffs to disappear. She watched, as did everyone else, in amazement as both were lifted up into the air and crashed into each other. There was a blinding flash of green and purple light and then nothing. The key had stopped moving and was now glowing the way it had before.

When everyone could see Ryan and Uppercut again, only Ryan was there. He was panting heavily, but otherwise looked fine. He was smiling and stretching his arms, "He's back!" He screamed his eyes lighting up. "He's back!" Kelly watched as two green rings transformed Ryan to Uppercut. He cheered and did this several more times.

Kelly smiled immediately started helping her mom with the rest of the Fallen. Pretty soon everyone had been reconnected had been restored.

Amber's had been her favorite, as much as she hated to admit it, while most of the halfas had reconnected after a minute or two. Amber had taken a little while longer; Kelly had watched as her werewolf half fought the connection, but Amber had somehow pushed aside the pain and told Thorn that she was sorry, and that she never should have left her. Finally the half had gone in licking Amber's face, it helped Kelly believe Amber's story a little more, but she still didn't trust her completely.

Halfas were now changing everywhere. It was like a light show, flashes of light appeared around almost every halfa as they cheered and whooped about being able to change back. Black, blue, purple, pink, green, yellow, brown, all the colors of the rainbow seemed to light up the room.

Some of the ghost halfas were so drunk with excitement that they were coping Danny Fenton/Phantom and throwing their arms up in the air and yelling, "GOING GHOST!" As they changed.

Kelly's eyes widened, _Danny? She had forgotten about Danny? _Calling out to the ex-Fallen she yelled, "Come on we need to go save the others, we don't want more Fallen."

She was meant by cheers and she watched as everyone changed in one, the light was almost blinding, and then she felt the hands on her shoulders.

She turned to see Nick and Amber smiling at her, except they weren't Nick and Amber right then, they were Firespark and Thorn, but she didn't care she laughed as she was pulled into a tight hug and changed into Ivy during it.

Suddenly Thorn's eyes drooped and she let out a low whine. "It was my fault," She said softly to Nick. "My fault you got captured I told them you were wounded I-I needed a way to get away from the other halfas and well if one of my friends disappeared I could leave with Ivy." Her ears drooped and she closed her eyes whining waiting for the yells.

Instead she was meant with a scratch behind the ear, which made her leg thump up and down, as Nick scratched her. "Forgive and forget," he whispered for just the three of them to hear. "We need all the help we can get, all the friends we can have." He flashed a fanged smile at them and as Ivy passed him he whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

Ivy smiled and was about to reply, but that was before the alarms went off. "HURRY!" She yelled. Then turning to her mom asked, "Where's Danny Phantom being kept do you know?"

Her mom nodded and waved her hand, "Follow me." And racing out the door, the army of halfas followed her. Ivy, Firespark, and Thorn in the front and for the first time in a long time, they felt like a team again.

**LINEBREAKOFAWESOMENESS!**

Kelsey's legs screamed in pain as she ran, she had long since ran out of power to fly and was left with her own strength.

"She went this way!"

"Hurry!"

She closed her eyes as she heard gun-shots in the background. She gasped in pain as one hit her ankle and she tumbled forward, face planting into the tile floor. Struggling she tried to keep moving, but she was so tired, pain seemed to be slowly over taking her body.

"I got her!"

"Quick move out!"

She heard the voices of the Hunters coming for her, she gave one more hopeless trial to move before collapsing, rolling up in a ball she prepared for the pain and it came.

Numerous guns were fired, the sounds echoing around the base. She screamed out in pain as many found their mark, and curled up more. Trying to protect her head from the shots, she saw her life flash before her eyes. Her mom and dad, her trying to save them from the fire only to watch as she heard their screams, watching the war break out, helping Kelly, befriending Addie, despite her pain she smiled softly.

At least if she died, she would known she had gone for a good reason. She closed her eyes slowly, and waited for her soul to pass on to the next adventure. She would have it wasn't for a white haired ghost hadn't ran out into the hallway tackling a guard, followed by many others.

"Kelsey," she felt someone slowly and softly uncurl her. "Kelsey, its okay you're gonna be fine."

Kelsey opened her eyes slowly and saw a young girl with purple streaked white hair, she gave a soft smile and watched as her vision turned blurry. "Thanks for the adventure, Kelly."

"No! Kelsey you aren't going to die!"

"It was wonderful I wouldn't change it, not even this part."

"I NEED A MEDIC!"

Kelsey smiled one more time, "I can see my parents, I'm going to go say hi. I'll be back."

"No Kelsey don't if you do, you won't come back!"

"Good-bye Kelly, I'll miss you." With that her eyes closed, never to open again or would they open again. Kelly had a strange way of making the impossible happen, but for now she was broken and she sobbed into Kelsey's chest.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Amber, "She was m friend, Amber. After you know, she was there."

Amber nodded and sat down next to Kelly and smiled softly, "She'll be back Ivy. She said she would and she will."

Ivy looked down at Kelsey's still body, "How can she keep a promise like that?"

Amber looked at her shoes, "She knew, but in order to save her, you'll have to lose someone else. I'm sorry Ivy, this is a war you sometimes l the ones you love, but you don't give up, because the moment you do all those people die in vain."

Ivy nodded and stood up slowly, "Come on my mom said that Danny's in here let's go."

With that they walked through the doors, to reveal and a sobbing broken Phantom. A Phantom none of them wanted to see, their leader was crying, their leader was broken, broken like a toy, by the Hunters and sometimes you can't fix toys.

**DarknessBandit: **Lol, ya you just gave me the push I needed. Anyways yep, let the war begin. Also don't worry about Kelsey she gets a special role later on XD

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol, here you go an upate

**Please Review! SMILEYS ARE AWESOME!**


	3. Broken then Fixed

**Its been so long so to refresh**

**Kelly=Ivy (ghost)**

**Amber=Thorn (werewolf)**

**Nick=Firespark (vampire NO SPARKLY XD)**

**Chapter 3: Broken then Fixed**

For a moment all the trio could do was stare, as the battle raged on behind them, their leader, the person that had once been so confident, powerful, he was broken, a shell of himself. Sure he looked the same, but the white hair was full of dirt and dried blood, he had new scars and bruises, but the worst part was his eyes.

His eyes, the ones that had once been so full of life and happiness, were dead, gone. They were replaced by a pair that glowed less and were filled with anger and remorse, guilt and hatred. He was fiddling with a small object in his hand, it looked like a locket and he was opening and shutting it over and over, crying.

"Danny?" Ivy spoke softly, still trying to figure out how this could be the same leader she had looked up to.

He didn't say anything just looked up eyes full of sadness, and then back down at the locket. Fresh tears in his eyes, then he two words, "She's gone."

Ivy blinked, and looked at Thorn and Firepark, who both shrugged, both equally confused. Had he gone crazy? She turned to Danny to ask who was gone, but he wasn't done.

"It's all my fault, that shot was meant for me, that death was meant for me, I've failed her, I told her we would get married, that I would keep her safe, that when this war was over we'd live happily ever after." He choked on a sob, as he fingered the chain of the locket, the tears falling from his eyes.

"Danny," Ivy said slowly. "It will be okay, you're fine now."

Danny's eyes shot upwards and glared at her and she shrunk back against their empty green glow, anger the only emotion in them, anger and hurt. "It is not alright! You don't get it? Do you? She's gone! She's the only reason I kept fighting and now she's gone! So just get out! Leave me here! I'm going to join her soon, see her soon!"

Ivy whimpered at the outburst as she backed away, she felt weak, but being yelled at by at your leader was not an easy thing to take, however Thorn had different ideas. She growled her intense yellow eyes glaring at Danny. "Enough!" She barked, loud enough for even Danny to jolt in shock. "Will you please stop feeling sorry for yourself! Look at you! You're supposed to lead us to victory not commit suicide!" Danny's eyes widened as he watched Thorn. "What would she think of you now?" Thorn barked, "What would she think, if she saw you again and found out that you had left thousands behind all lost because you felt sorry for yourself?" Danny's eyes went to the ground, and Thorn growled again, "I'm waiting. We're all waiting, so either you come out and help us or we leave you hear to rot in your pathetic state."

Ivy and Nick stared at Thorn, her yellow eyes were narrowed and her teeth were bared as she growled at Danny, who just sat there, until taking a shaky breath stood up slowly, his knees buckling under his weight. He looked so weak and helpless, but as Ivy watched him stand she watched his eyes slowly regain their confidence, her leader was still broken, but the glue that Thorn had just put in the cracks was helping and she watched as he slowly put the locket in his pocket.

"I-I-I," He stuttered as he tried to get his lips to work, tried to find the right words. "I'm sorry, I-I just can't believe I lost her." Then as if he had just heard the battle outside, his eyes widened. "Just who did you bring here?"

Ivy shook her head, "No one. Danny meet the ex-Fallen."

Danny's eyes stared, "But-but how? We have tried-" His eyes fell upon the key still in Ivy's hand, the skeleton shaped handle seemed to glare up at him and he sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, stupid—I should have-too late now—if Sam were here, then he cleared his throat suddenly and floated a couple inches off the ground, "Well then let's go bust out."

Ivy nodded, then turned to Firespark and Thorn, "You go with him, there's one last person I need to find." With that she speed off.

Growling Thorn turned to Firespark, "You should probably follow her."

Firespark turned his red eyes looking at the hall way that Ivy had just disappeared down, "You're probably right." With that he began to run after Ivy as Thorn howled and charged the Hunter nearest to her, a Hunter in a red and black suit, a Hunter on a hover board.

She sat there arms chained to the walls, unable to touch the stone around her, she was gagged and beaten, her blond hey looked almost brown from the dirt and soot that clung to it, her green eyes were closed in pain as she sobbed silently. She had gone out fighting, fighting to help Kelly, to help Kelsey, to help all the halfas she had promised to help, she had promised Dora she would help, but she had failed, and now she was going to die with the rest of them.

She heard the sound of the door opening, and she hung her head, waiting for them to demand answers, waiting for the pain, for the repeat of what had happened yesterday, and only hours ago, instead she was meant with a small squeak and a whimper as a small voice whispered, "Addie?"

She looked up her emerald eyes gleaming with hope, that she thought had long ago disappeared and almost broke out in sobs again, this time for happiness not sorrow, there standing in front of her was Ivy. Her bright blue eyes were worried as she rushed over to Addie, "Oh my gosh! Addie, oh my gosh!" She held up a weird looking key and unlocked the chains and brought down the gag.

"Ivy, I'm sorry, there were—" Addie was cut off as she began to talk violently.

"Shhhh," Ivy said as she helped the girl down, and laid her down on the floor. "Don't talk, Addie it's okay you're safe now." Addie stared up at her, eyes filled with gratitude, then closed them, sighing in relief. For a moment Ivy had a flash back of what had happened to Kelsey and panicked until she saw Addie's chest rising slowly, up and down, up and down, and she sighed.

"That's your friend?" She jolted as she turned to see Firespark in the door way, "I bet she's seen better days."

Ivy glared at him, before sighing, "I don't know what to do anymore, it's just so out of control. So crazy."

Firespark nodded and looked up at the ceiling, "that's war. It's never pretty, for either side. There's always fighting, both sides always think they are right and the other is wrong." He sighed, "It's like some twisted up movie. Where neither side, is right, but they both fight anyways." He looked over at Ivy, "We all have a story. Danny has one, Black Tooth has one, I have one, you have one, Amber has one, we all have one, but we can't all see eye to eye. We can't all see that we're all human, or at least part human." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling again, before sitting down next to Ivy, who stared at him in slight confusion.

"I'm not sure I get what you're trying to say," she said slowly, while still cradling Addie.

Firespark shook his head and slowly, powered down to Nick, to save energy, Ivy did the same. "Let me put it this way, let's say the whole world was filled with halfas, everyone was a halfa, that makes any _full _human the weird-o, the freak and since everyone wants the perfect world you have to eliminate the freaks. We are the freaks." He looked at the ground, "no one ever took into account, that we had families that we had lived peacefully for ages, no all they cared about was eliminating the possible threat." He growled and clenched his fists. "They didn't realize just how many families they were hurting, destroying, the worst part was that after you became a halfa, your family handed you over as if you had suddenly become a monster. It happened to Amber, it happened to you. Me and Black Tooth, we were lucky. We had a family that loved us til the end, sadly though we both saw that end." He sighed, "Never mind forget it, and it's too hard to explain."

Kelly looked at him for a moment wanting to say something, but not sure what so finally she just stared down at the ground. Before finally saying, "come on, help me with Addie, we have a battle to finish."

"Ya," he said his eyes stared ahead at nothing, but they seemed to look at everything. "I guess we do." Standing up he helped Kelly slowly carry Addie out the door of her cell, before they went to join the battle that raged on, the battle that would soon end, though none of them knew what the cost would be. No one knew that to save thousands, no millions, of lives one life would have to be lost.

**Darkness Bandit: **Oh no don't worry I didn't kill her (her is Streak its been so long I'm not sure that you'd remember) Also ya that's part of it this story isn't very popular so it's a lower priority anyways here's an update after like 5 months I'm so sorry it took so long. I see that you like Young Justice now for what its worth I write those stories a lot more now *shrugs* maybe you'll like them

**Turkey: **On my profile is a link

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I've been really busy and and—**

**Readers: -_-**

**Me: okay….okay the truth is Danny Phantom is no longer really an inspiration for me. I mean I still like it I've just moved on to other cartoons so here's the ugly truth.**

**This, the Scar, and the last Hybrid Wars book is probably going to be it for a while DP wise. I'm sorry guys.**

**Really I am….**

**Again guys I'm so sorry this took so long, but expect this story done by the end of April-ish and then the Hybrid Wars and then the Scar.**

**Please Review…even though I totally don't deserve it…. :( **

**Please just a smiley?**

**Please?**


End file.
